


Blood Heat

by Satine86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Martian Pon Farr, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Jadeite and his fellow shitennou visit Mars for the annual Fire Festival, only to find the Princess of Mars is not quite herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for like.. 3 years? It came about when I was watching Star Trek: Voyager and the episode "Blood Fever" (Tom and B'Elanna are everything I imagine R/J to be I swear) and my dear friend, elvisvf101, brought up the idea of Martian Pon Farr. 
> 
> Another quick note! I always headcanon that everyone had vastly different names during the SilMil, and that they rarely went by their titles when together. So here's a quick naming guide for relevant parties:
> 
> Mars = Shani  
> Jadeite = Ruhan  
> Mercury = Dalit  
> Nephrite = Citlali  
> Jupiter = Avani  
> Venus = Inanna

While he couldn't exactly say what they were doing was considered proper or even a good idea, given all the inter-planetary politics, it _was_ rather interesting and fun. In traveling to the home worlds of each of Serenity's inner court, the shitennou had all learned many interesting facts about each culture. Ruhan, Lord Jadeite of the Eastern provinces, third shitennou in His Royal Highness Prince Endymion's guard, was fascinated. They all were, truthfully, and for reasons as varied as they themselves were. 

Currently they had journeyed to Mars for the annual Flame Festival, while it lacked the opulence of the celebrations on Venus, or the elegance of Mercury, it was truly a feast for the eyes. The market streets leading up to the palace was alight with flickering flames that did not burn the skin, only casting a soft glow. People were bedecked in shades of red, accented with gold and the deep purple of the royal house. There were stalls full of Martian delicacies, toys for children, and party games. 

The celebration was a time for the people of Mars to give thanks to the old gods, and thanks to the fire that gave them life. Shani, as Princess of Mars, would be performing a special aria, and it would be a lie to say Ruhan was not extremely interested in seeing _that_. 

The shitennou and Endymion had made it inside the castle, the halls open to visitors for the week long festivities, and were greeted by Dalit. The Princess of Mercury wore a surprisingly revealing blue dress, the fabric light and sheer, and fanned herself to ward off the Martian heat. Ruhan couldn't help but notice how intently a certain pair of green eyes were gazing at the petite woman. 

“Hello, I'm glad you all made it safely.” She smiled tiredly. “I trust you're enjoying the heat more than I am?” 

“Nothing we can't handle, though it looks as if you should perhaps take a rest?” Endymion frowned thoughtfully. “Where are the others?” 

“Dealing with Shani. Come along, I'll show you to your rooms.” She nodded down a long corridor to their left. As they started walking, Dalit carefully conjured a fine mist, cooling the air around them all a bit. “Oh, that's better,” she said, snapping her fan shut. 

“Is everything all right with Shani?” Ruhan found himself asking, hoping he sounded flippant enough.

Dalit pursed her lips, and if he didn't know better he wouldn't thought she was trying not to laugh. “Yes. She's fine. Though, if you do run into her, Ruhan, I would be careful were I you.” 

He looked at the others in turn, all of them seemed just as confused he was. While it was no secret that he and Shani were not close, their first few meetings ending with extremely memorable arguments, lately he had thought things were getting better. They had come to an understanding, enough so that he would venture to call them friends. 

“Have I done something to anger her?” 

Now he was certain Dalit's lips twitched. “No. Just... be careful,” she repeated as they stopped before two double doors stretching from to ceiling. Pulling these open revealed a common room with lounge pillows and low tables, everything illuminated with the soft glow of firelight coming from lanterns hanging from the ceiling. 

There were ornately carved doors on either side of the room, and Dalit said they lead to their bedrooms. Across from where they stood in the doorway, the room opened out onto a large balcony that overlooked the fire gardens. 

“Why don't you all settle in, I'll let the others know you're here. We'll come get you in a short while for the evening meal.” 

Left alone, Ruhan sank down on a plush cushion and sighed. “How worried should I be right now, do you suppose?”

The others remained quiet for a long pause. Finally it was Citlali who broke the silence, his lips twitching and brown eyes crinkled in amusement. “That depends, my friend. How much do you enjoy having skin?” 

 

* * * 

 

The evening meal, while enjoyable, with plenty of delicious food and good entertainment, was more than a touch tedious for Ruhan. Shani was absent for the entire meal, leaving him as odd man out while his friends all paired off, flirting and talking to the princesses. 

It was nearing the end of the evening when he managed to get Serenity's attention while Endymion had excused himself to the washroom. Ruhan leaned across the space vacated by his prince, and the moon princess graced him with a wide smile. 

“How are you, Ruhan? Enjoying yourself?” 

“I am well, thank you. And yes, I am. I do wonder though, is Shani well?” 

Serenity smiled, secret and teasing, and nodded slowly. “Well enough. Tell me though, how much do you know of Martian biology?”

Ruhan founded, brows knitting together. “Not a lot. Why?”

“Mm, well.” Serenity glanced around and leaned in a bit closer to him, her voice low. “Once they come of age, I think you call it 'puberty'? After they've reached that, usually around Shani's age now, they can fall into something called the ‘Blood Heat.’”

“That sounds dangerous, is it like a fever?” Now he was truly worried and wondered why her friends were brushing it off so lightly. 

“No, not like that. It only happens every few years. It's a bit like...” Serenity bite her lip while she thought. “It's... more like–“

“It's the Martian rutting season, to put it in more Terran terms,” Avani cut in bluntly before taking a sip of wine, her dark green eyes glimmering over the rim. This seemed to amuse Citlali, judging by his choked laughter. Avani elbowed him roughly. 

“Oh.” Ruhan nodded slowly. “Why did Dalit warn me to be careful?” 

“If you can't figure that out for yourself, I'm not going to help you,” Avani said, earning more choked laughter from Citlani. “And neither is Serenity,” she added when the other woman opened her mouth to speak. 

Serenity shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile. Endymion returned before Ruhan could question her further, stealing the Princess's full attention again. 

Frowning to himself, Ruhan looked at his goblet of wine and found himself in need of something stronger. He glanced around the table until he found decanter full of golden Venusian whiskey. That would do. 

 

* * *

 

Leaving everyone behind, Ruhan made his way back to their quarters, only getting slightly lost in the endless maze of corridors that made up the inner sanctums of the Martian palace. He finally figured out exactly where he was, and most importantly where his room was, when he heard soft foot falls behind him and turned around to find Shani. 

She was strolling toward him, dressed in a gown the color of red wine, the sheer, gauzy material fluttering down to her sandal-clad feet. Shocks of gold shot up the skirt, mimicking the pattern of flames, and covered the bodice. Her unbound hair flowed around her, a gentle wave to the raven locks.

Shani smiled as she came to a halt just within arms length. “Hello, Ruhan.” 

He eyed her warily. “You just stay back.”

“What?” 

“I heard about the Blood Heat, and you can stay away.” To emphasize the point, he took a large step backward. 

She snorted and crossed her arms. “It's not contagious, you dolt.” 

“Yes, well, I've heard things and Dalit told me to be careful.” 

“Did she now?” Shani relaxed her stance, dropping her hands to her side. She met his gaze, amethyst eyes serious. “Did it ever occur to you that they might be teasing you? I'm sure it's not half as bad as they've led you to believe.” 

“Even Dalit?” That seemed hardly probable, not that Dalit couldn't have fun and enjoy herself, but she wasn't one for practical jokes. 

“There seems to be a certain green-eyed shitennou that she has been spending a lot of time with. So much time, she's starting to pick up bad habits.” 

He eyed her warily, something seemed different about her, but he couldn't quite place it. “Still,” he said slowly. “There must be something, you were absent at dinner.”

“I assure you I'm perfectly fine.” Her voice was even, but Ruhan still noticed the way her eyes dropped to his lips when he wet them. 

“Very well, I will take your word for it.” He bowed politely. “Though I will still excuse myself.” 

“If you walk to the end of this hall and take two lefts, you end up back at your quarters.” She smiled slowly. “But if you turn right, you end up at mine. Perhaps you will walk with me?” Shani looked up at him from under a fan of lashes, swaying gently with her hands behind her back. The movement seemed more like something Inanna would do, her golden hair playfully hiding her face while she flirted, but not Shani. 

Something was definitely _not right_ with her, and he decided it best to walk her to her quarters. For his own peace of mind, if nothing else. Surely the others would be there by now, or close by.... at least one of them. 

He nodded his agreement and they started down the hall. Even though the path was wide, the unadorned walls several yards apart, she walked close enough for him to feel heat rippling off her skin, barely restrained. They hardly spoke as they walked along, just a hair too close and her perfume tickling his nose. 

They turned right to make the short journey to the doors leading to her private quarters. Everything was quiet, eerily so, and the heat seemed to build around them. They stopped at the end of the hall, and Shani turned to face him, her eyes dark and hooded. Suddenly Ruhan felt like prey, and it was only when a trickle of sweat ran down his neck that he realized his mistake. 

“Ruhan,” she said, voice low, husky. She moved a bit closer and he backtracked several steps, coming to a halt against the far wall. 

“Shani.”

She followed his footsteps, stopping close enough that their bodies were nearly touching. “Why are you so nervous? I’m not going to flay you where you stand.” 

The heat was more intense now, and he realized it was her. She was the reason it was so hot. She was looking up at him with large eyes, pupils dilated and he was again acutely aware of how they dropped to his lips when he licked them nervously. 

“I think it best you go inside now. I’m sure one of the girls will be along shortly to attend you.” Ruhan tried to get away from her, sliding along the wall. Her arm shot out, halting his process. 

“What if I said I would prefer you to attended me?” She leaned in closer, until he could feel her breath tickling his chin and was aware of every curve of her as she pressed against him. He tried to get his brain to work, tried to think of a reply, but it was all for naught as she lifted up onto her toes and kissed him. 

It would be a lie to say he had never once thought of what it would be like to kiss her. He was more than a little enamored with her, intrigued by her passion, infatuated with her presence. Because of all that, and perhaps because the Venusian whiskey hadn’t been the best idea, Ruhan kissed her back. 

Shani dug one hand into his hair, fingers curling into the blond curls, the other rested on his chest, right above his racing heart. His hands curled around her waist, pulling her close as their kiss deepened. 

Ruhan wasn’t certain how long they stood there, time seemed irrelevant, but eventually a voice in the back of his head, one that sounded far too much like his fearless leader, told him what he was doing was wrong. 

Pulling back, Ruhan turned his head to break the kiss. That didn’t seem to stop Shani as she began peppering kisses along his jaw and neck. He bit back a groan. He wanted to continue, wanted to see how far it would go, but that wasn’t right. Nor was it fair. Shani was not herself, and he needed to keep her safe until she was. Besides, he thought darkly, if he did anything further she’d likely set him ablaze once she regained her senses. 

“No,” he said, grabbing her wrists in hopes of grounding her. Or perhaps himself. 

“No?” Shani furrowed her brows, and backed away from him. “You can’t tell me this is not what you want. I know how you look at me.”

“This now,” he waved a hand between them, “is not what I want. It’s not what you truly want either. I care about you, Shani. And this isn’t right.” 

“Isn’t right!? I can practically hear your thoughts sometimes, as improper as they are, and you would scold me on what is right?” She started pacing, obviously needing an outlet for her feelings. That was clear. 

She stopped suddenly and whirled on him, eyes narrowed. “Or are you just a coward? Afraid to act when finally given what you want?” 

The words were meant to goad him, he knew. The venom behind them nothing more than a ploy, and further proof Shani was not herself. 

Ruhan sighed. “I’m not a coward, I am your friend though. And this isn’t right, Shani, you know it isn’t. So you should go back into your room, and forget I was even here.” He pointed toward her door, and prayed she would listen. 

Instead her eyes blazed with frustration, and she lashed out, slapping him hard across the face. It stung, of course it did, but even more it burned. Ruhan turned to look back at her just as she flung open her door with an irritated growl, and slammed it shut behind her. 

Face smarting, and upset after the encounter, Ruhan stalked back to his quarters. He arrived at the same time as the others, and they all looked at him with wide eyes. 

“What happened to you?” Citlali asked. 

“Shani,” Ruhan growled as he shoved past the larger man. 

 

* * *

 

He and the others were left to their own devices the following day, and most of the next. There were plenty of things to keep them entertained, but Ruhan hardly paid attention to any of it. Instead he spent most of his time worrying about Shani, and wallowing over the fact that he finally had the chance to kiss her and she had been out of her damned mind. 

Figured that would be what it took. 

The third night of their stay was also the conclusion of the festival, and the point in which the Crowned Princess would perform for the masses. Ruhan and the others, as guests of Shani, had the best seats in the house, so to speak. 

Her song was a beautiful Martian aria, praising the gods and the life flame. Her performance was impeccable, haunting and he had been completely enraptured. Fool that he was. One would had never known she was not herself, she looked to be perfectly in control of herself. And her desires. 

At the conclusion of her song, the temple priests made an offering to the gods, feeding them to the flame that forever burned in the center of the Martian palace. Once this was completed the final celebration started, as servants brought out a feast and the drinks started to flow. 

Ruhan had half a mind to simply return to his room, and wallow there for the rest of the evening. He was set to excuse himself from the others when Shani caught his attention. 

“May I speak with you alone?” she asked, voice quiet. 

Instead of answering, Ruhan cast a worried glance toward Dalit. She smiled at him and placed a slim hand on his forearm, patting it gently. “It’s all right, you’re safe. She’s feeling much better now.”

He decided to take her word for it, and nodded to Shani. She graced him with a polite smile, motioning for him to follow her. She lead him along through the throngs of people to a private meeting room off the main hall. 

Once the door was shut, the room grew silent, the sounds of the party dimmed to a distant hum. Shani had her back to him, and she stood that way for a moment before finally turning around to face him. She had her hands clasped in front of her. 

“I owe you an apology,” she said. She looked appropriately contrite, though she did not meet his gaze. “For accosting you… and for slapping you.” 

Shani finally looked at him then, her eyes going to his cheek. “Though it appears Endymion tended to it?” 

“He did.” 

“Good.” She nodded firmly. Silence descended over them, heavy and awkward and finally Shani broke it with a gruff, “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Do you accept my apology!?” she burst out, then pressed her lips together. “I’m not… I don’t do this often. I would like to know that you understand how sorry I am. Truly.” 

That had Ruhan laughing for the first time in days, and he couldn’t help but grin at her. “Yes, I accept your apology.” 

She let out a sigh of relief, and that struck him. That she should be so concerned about whether he forgave her or not. Usually she did as she pleased, hardly sparing a second thought to what others might think. 

“May I ask you something?” He took a step forward, an earnest curiosity suddenly making him restless. 

“I.. yes. I suppose I owe you that much.” She straightened up to her full height, though she still fell several inches short in comparison to him. 

“Why me?” 

Her eyes widened a fraction, brows arching upward. Ruhan relaxed his stance a bit, and craned his neck so he could fully meet her gaze. He spoke again before she could answer.

“Dalit and the others, they warned me even before you had seen me. And,” he hesitated a moment, trying to find the right wording. “I know there are admirers, countless people vying for the attention of the Martian Princess. All who would have been more than happy to have been in my position. So I ask again, why me?” 

For the first time in their acquaintance, Shani looked timid. Which was in stark contrast to the woman, the senshi, he had come to know. Then again, Shani was nothing but contradictions. She glanced away from him, leaving Ruhan no choice but to study her profile and the long, smooth curve of her neck. He could see her swallow. 

“I think,” she said at length, voice a breathy whisper, “you know the answer to that.” Shani turned to look at him again, her eyes locking with his. Something passed between them, something unnameable but tangible. 

Shani crossed to him, stopping just a hairsbreadth away. She lifted her hand slowly and laid it gently against his cheek, in the exact place where she had slapped him. Her hand was cooler now, her warmth welcoming rather than a warning. 

“The reason it was you,” she said, voice surer now as she made things clear, “is because my feelings for you run very deep. And they have for some time.” 

Ruhan drew in a shaky breath, and placed his hand over hers. “You’re certain about that?” 

She smiled faintly and brushed her thumb against his cheek, “Quite.” 

“Good, just needed to be sure.” 

“Well?” she prompted again. 

“Well what?”

Shani huffed, a bit of her old annoyances surfacing. He found it rather comforting and terribly endearing. “Well, are you going to kiss me or not?” 

Rather than answering, Ruhan looped an arm around her waist and yanked her flush against him, ducking his head to press his lips against hers.


End file.
